The Romance of the Ring
by Elven-Princess1
Summary: Ok, I decided since the story wasn't exactly correct with the books to redo it, hopefully I'll get a better response to this. Ariana recieves a letter asking her to come to a council meeting in Rivendell. I'll update when I get some reviews.


For all those who have read this story before, It will still run along the same lines but there have been significant changes so it would be best to read it again, sorry for the inconvenience. Ok let's try this again 

"Ariana the Lady Galadriel asked me to deliver this letter to you"

the elf said as he handed her a letter.  
"oh thank you very much."

she said as she went into her room to read the letter.  
"I wonder what this is about,"

she said aloud to herself.  
Ariana was, the daughter of the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn of Lothlorien. She had rarely left the golden forest, save for many years ago when she had visited Mirkwood, but she much preferred the golden trees of Lorien to the darker Mirkwood and had retuned home.

She opened the letter and began to read…..  
  
Ariana,   
Your presence is requested at a council meeting in Rivendell. It about important matters and requires the utmost haste. This news affects all those living in middle earth, a shadow is once again stretching across the land and the ring of power has been found. I am sending this letter with Elladan and Elrohir, hopefully it will reach you quickly.

I have also sent a letter to the Lord and Lady telling them what is happening, though they may know better than I.

Please come as quickly as it is possible.

Elrond

…….

She laid the letter beside her on the bed as she finished reading it. She began to change into clothing more suitable for travel as she thought about what the letter said. If the ring had truly been found then the fate of all the earth was at stake.

She slipped a cloak around her shoulders and clasped it, she grabbed the letter and went to speak to her parents.

~*~

Ariana stopped outside her mother's door.

"Mother?"

She asked softly opening the door just slightly.

"It's all right, come in. I know why you're here."

She opened the door all the way and stepped in. She should have known her mother would know already, she'd received a letter as well.

" I want you to be very careful Ariana, tis a great danger to which you ride. But it is also an important matter."

Her mother looked into her eyes, Ariana had often been told that she greatly resembled her mother. She had her mother's eyes but her hair was lighter blonde where her mother's was golden.

"I know it is dangerous mother, and I will be careful. I promise."

Her mother kissed the top of her head and hugged her briefly.

"Amin mela lle mia hin."

Ariana smiled

"Amin mela lle isi cre mother."

She replied before she left.

She walked slowly down the spiraling staircase the led from her mother's room, not yet in a rush to leave her home. When she reached the foot of the stairs, she met her father and Haldir.

"We were just looking for you love. I see you have already spoken to your mother, are you sure you wish to do this?"

Celeborn asked, Ariana could see the worry in his eyes. She nodded.

"Yes father. I'm sure, and I am aware of the danger but I have already promised mother that I will be careful."

He smiled at his daughter.

"Haldir has will walk you to the edge of our borders, you will be on your own from that point until you reach Rivendell. Na maliar ar' sint tanya' amin mela lle mia hin."

Adriana nodded to her father.

"amin annun lle amin nauva na maliar ar' amin sint tanya' lle mela mi ar' amin mela lle isi cre."g

She smiled sadly as she walked behind Haldir toward Rivendell.

A/N Is that any better than my first attempt? The elvish is, in order, "I love you my child, I love you as well. Be careful and know that i love you. I promise to be careful and i know that you love me know also that i love you as well." at least i think most of that is right. As all of you who have read this before can see, I have changed her parents, I apologize for all the mistakes i mad in the first one and I hope this version is better


End file.
